


Crossing Boundaries

by TheFanficMaster



Series: Naruto and Minato Series [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: How they get together fic, M/M, Mutual Pining, Parent/Child Incest, Prequel, Prequel to the rest in this series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2020-02-29 08:19:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18774817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanficMaster/pseuds/TheFanficMaster
Summary: Part of the Minato/Naruto series. Boundaries are not meant to be crossed, but what happens when the lines are blurred in the first place?





	1. Naruto notices

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that my previous works in this series are years old, but this fic takes place before all of them. This takes place in a world where Kushina died on the night of the Kyuubi attack, but Minato did not. Because of this, Naruto has never met his Mother besides the brief moments as a baby and grew up with his single Hokage Father Minato.
> 
> I've been wanting to write this for a while now, but am just now getting around to it. It's short for now, but will get a little longer as I progress. The first chapter is more of a prologue to the fic than anything else. Hope fellow fans of this pairing enjoy.

Contrary to popular belief, Naruto wasn't a completely absent-minded oaf—it was actually him that noticed their relationship beginning to tip into the gray area.

He noticed on a very normal night. He was cooking with Minato sitting at the table behind him, nose in some book and a small smile on his face. Naruto had found himself strangely conscious of everything Minato—his Father—did lately, even moreso than an average Ninja would. He could hear the palpable sound of Minato's soft breathing from where he stood at the stove and it was driving him crazy.

The worst part of it was that he didn't know why he was so focused on his Father—and whether it was a bad thing or not.

When the time came for the table to be set, Minato smiled and set the book down, softly closing the cover and then let his ocean blue eyes rest upon Naruto's slender frame. He leaned his chin on his open palm and watched Naruto, who seemed to be lost in thought as he stirred the rice and then served it in a platter on the counter. Naruto was looking more and more like Kushina every day, in Minato's opinion. It unnerved him some days just how much. Most would disagree, believing Naruto looked the spitting image of Minato.

But Naruto only had his eyes and hair—he had Kushina's build, her attitude, and everything else it seemed.

Minato shook his head and stayed where he was—when Naruto was lost in thought like this, it was best not to interrupt him. He could get a little bit foul tempered when dragged out of his thoughts so suddenly and Minato respected Naruto enough to give him his space.

Naruto turned after taking the fish off the grill and turned, bringing the food to the table. Minato only stood up once he was sure he would be out of Naruto's way and opened the fridge, taking out the milk and pouring two glasses. Naruto's eyes twinkled with mirth and good humor when he turned back around and Minato couldn't help but grin at him. “Penny for your thoughts?”

“Hah? Oh I was just thinking about my next mission!” Naruto smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head with a little laugh. It was cute on him, Minato wanted Naruto to smile at him forever. As long as Naruto was smiling, everything was right with the world. When Naruto wasn't smiling, everything felt wrong inside him, like his world was being crushed.

Unknown to Minato hopefully, Naruto was lying through his teeth. He hadn't been thinking about his next mission at all, but about Minato instead. Even as they both sat at the table and clapped their hands together, Naruto couldn't help but sneak a peek at Minato through his eyelashes as he dug into the food he'd made himself.

Minato had a comforting presence—he'd been like that ever since Naruto could remember. He didn't feel that urge to hide things from Minato like most did with their parents. Minato didn't step on his toes or hover over his back. He worried, but he respected Naruto and his space and always supported and encouraged him. He was a good parent, sure, but he was more like a best friend to Naruto than anything. Naruto trusted Minato more than anyone else.

Maybe that was their first mistake. It made it easier to cross boundaries when they weren't clearly established.

Naruto reached out to grab the soy sauce right as Minato did. Their hands brushed and Naruto nearly dropped his chopsticks, the sudden warmth and tingles running down his spine startling him. He had been feeling this a lot more lately around Minato and he didn't understand what it was or why...

He just couldn't put his finger on where he'd felt that before...

He was lost in thought again as Minato handed him the soy sauce and he dribbled some on his rice. And then he nearly dropped the soy sauce when it abruptly hit him.

He felt this when he had that crush on Sakura years ago.

He flushed deeply and set the bottle down, unconsciously playing with his food. Minato tilted his head at him—normally dinner was full of Naruto chattering away about his day and Minato inserting opinions here or there. It was never silent like this and that flush on Naruto's cheeks had Minato smiling.

“Are you thinking about Sakura-san?”

Naruto nearly spit out his milk, having decided to take a sip. “Pffff, what was t-that...?”

Minato's laughter rose up in the otherwise silent room. “You were thinking with a cute blush on your cheeks. You used to do that all the time when you thought about Sakura-san.” He noticed Naruto didn't do it so often anymore, but he never commented on it. Naruto's love life was his business and his only. Naruto was a teenager and Minato wasn't going to stop him from doing what he wanted to do, only giving him advice to stay safe and responsible. He trusted Naruto.

Meanwhile, Naruto was having what could only be described as a premature heart attack. He sputtered and turned to hide his expression, clapping his hands on his cheeks. God damn it, Minato just had to notice...of course he did. He noticed everything. But he had one thing wrong.

Naruto definitely wasn't thinking about Sakura or any other girl. He was thinking about Minato.

What was he going to do?

“Y-Yeah I was, so what?” Naruto huffed and nearly choked on a piece of fish he abruptly shoved into his mouth. Minato shook his head.

“It's nothing bad. I was just thinking that you looked like your Mother.”

Naruto blinked, chopsticks halfway to his mouth and froze. “W-What...?”

Minato's eyes softened in a wistful look and he turned to stare out the window of their shared home, resting his chin on his palm. “She used to do that a lot when we were younger. You look more and more like her everyday.”

_This hurts._

Both were thinking the same thing, for a different reason. Minato was thinking of Kushina's smile and how Naruto's smiles and expressions were painfully similar.

Naruto was thinking that being compared to his Mother—knowing that Minato was remembering her when he looked at him—actually stung in a way he hadn't expected it to. While Minato was distracted, lost in his own thoughts and memories, he missed the fleeting heartbroken look in Naruto's eyes as he stared forlornly down at his rice, suddenly not feeling hungry anymore.

He needed to do something about this. And fast.

 


	2. Distance Between Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto notices the distance beginning to grow and he doesn't like it.

Naruto had always heard love was supposed to be something almost magical. It was supposed to make you feel good, supposed to make you excited and happy.

So far, Naruto had loved twice in his life. And both of those loves brought him nothing but pain.

He groaned softly to himself and ignored the worried stares of his team mates as he lept through the trees. He needed to get his mind off of this, but he couldn't seem to. Every second of silence that assaulted him brought back the image of Minato's wistful face as he pondered Kushina, the red haired beauty he loved still despite her tragic death.

Naruto still felt that pain in his chest at the thought—he knew he didn't have a chance the moment that he realized his feelings, but to have it so thoroughly rubbed in his face was...cruel, even by the standards of the world. He didn't want to love Minato, didn't want to feel this for his Dad, didn't want Minato to find out and send him away or hate him. He didn't want any of these things to happen...but he also didn't want to lose this and his feelings of conflict were clearly shown on his face as he avoided Sakura's curious gaze and Sasuke's silent dark eyes and followed Kakashi's back.

Their team was being sent out to rescue a hostage, a ninja had been stolen from the sand—as their allies, Naruto and his team were being sent in to help. Unfortunately, the travel to Suna was grueling, even with Naruto's mind desperately elsewhere.

They arrived after a three day travel. Naruto couldn't help but feel like he'd been in his head the whole time, something that most considered unusual for him. Even still, his team mates had given him the privacy he needed, which was rather nice of them considering how many times Naruto had fallen out of formation.

But the moment they arrived in Suna, he shook his head to get Minato out of his thoughts and did his best to focus on the mission.

* * *

 

Sneaking around had never been Naruto's strong point, so he was used as bait while the other three snuck in to try and get the hostage out. The Suna ninja that had come with them were helping Naruto distract the guards and there was fighting everywhere.

Naruto felt more in his element than he had in days. However, Kakashi and the rest had been gone way too long. Naruto frowned as he glanced toward the entrance to the facility the kidnapped ninja was being held, wondering if something had happened, when Kakashi and Sasuke appeared at the entrance with a blond haired man strung between them, the man in question barely able to walk, his feet dragging on the sand as the two men carried him with Sakura bringing up the back with her brows furrowed in concentration and green healing jutsu surrounding her hands.

Naruto left the Suna ninja to continue distracting the captors and headed toward his team mates, kneeling down next to the fallen ninja as he sunk to the sand, unable to hold himself up anymore. Sakura knelt down as well, her jutsu working on the man's chest. From what Naruto could see—he winced—the man had been tortured within an inch of his life. They needed to get him back to Suna, and quick. Sasuke and Kakashi joined the fighting while Sakura worked and Naruto found himself stuck to the man's side for a reason he couldn't quite figure out...that is, until he slowly opened his eyes and stared up at Naruto.

Naruto's breath left him. His eyes were the same shade as Minato's, that ocean blue that made Naruto's insides clench with horror as he stared down at him, caked in mud and blood, and pictured Minato laying there instead.

He couldn't quite get the image out of his head, even as they headed home four days later with the man—called Hiroto—in stable condition back in Suna.

The image didn't leave him even as they approached Konoha's gate after a three day travel, nor as they headed up to see Minato in the Hokage's office. Naruto avoided Minato's gaze as Kakashi delivered the mission report, but stayed behind when the rest of the team left. He could feel it in the air, knew he was going to have to spill the beans about what was wrong before Minato even said anything.

“Let's go out for a bit.”

Naruto followed Minato out the window and they climbed up the Hokage monument, sitting on the fourth's stone head. It was ironic really, but Naruto couldn't bring himself to laugh.

He had always been more sensitive than most and the thought of one of his precious people, someone as close to him as his Dad, someone he loved, being tortured to the point of near death, face caked in blood and mud and gazing up at him with lost blue eyes--

Minato reached out and placed a hand on Naruto's head. “What happened?”

Naruto took a deep breath and let it out. “Hiroto, he...when he was laying there all bloody and...he looked...” He finally moved his eyes up to meet Minato's. “He looked like you. It...scared me.”

Minato was silent for several moments, blue eyes searching Naruto's, before a small, soft smile crossed his lips and he let his hand fall to rest on Naruto's shoulder.

“Your Dad won't let that happen so easily. I promise.”

Naruto nodded, but his heart stung. _I don't want to ever imagine that again, bayyo._

Minato turned to look out at Konoha, his hair swaying in the breeze as his smile broadened. “Look at it Naruto.”

Naruto blinked and followed his gaze, watching as children walked down the road, ninjas crossed rooftops and civilians waved to each other in the market. Minato turned back to Naruto and the boy lost his breath at the beautiful smile and twinkle in the other's eyes.

“I want to protect this with every fiber of my being. I love Konoha. It's the place that took me in when I needed it. It's the place you were born,” Naruto flushed a little. “--and it's the place that Kushina loved. I can't protect it if I'm dead.”

Naruto nodded, thankful his solemn expression could be blamed on something else other than the mention of his Mother again. It was petty—he would have loved Kushina had he gotten the proper chance to meet her, would have held her in the highest of esteems. He knew he would have—the way that Minato described her made her out to be a really fierce, honest person. Naruto appreciated people like that.

But Naruto couldn't help but feel jealous of her at the same time...and he hated himself a little for it. He was sure Kushina would be ashamed of him if she could see him now, struggling with feelings for the same man she married, for his own Dad.

They walked back slowly, Naruto trailing behind Minato instead of by his side like he usually did...and he had never felt so far from the Hokage in all his years alive.

He didn't like it.

 


	3. Mutual Pining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pining is strong in this chapter. Also first rated M scene in here at the end. It wrote itself I swear, it was completely unplanned but inner Naruto just...yeah.

Naruto had been quiet lately and Minato was beginning to grow concerned about it. It wasn't like his son to be quiet—normally, Naruto was loud and rambunctious, letting his voice fill the room even at the most inopportune times. He was like his Mother that way.

So for Naruto to barely speak to him for days, well...that was rather unusual. And in the end, Minato could no longer turn a blind eye to it when Kakashi came to him about it.

“He's barely spoken a word to us in days,” Kakashi spoke casually, but it was obvious that he was worried, at least to Minato. His student wasn't the type to bring it up if it wasn't a problem and he knew without asking that it had affected Naruto on his missions.

“I'll talk to him about it.”

“It's probably nothing serious. Maybe a break up or something?”

Minato's lips pursed in a frown. He didn't think Naruto was dating anybody—and Naruto wasn't the type to hide anything from him...was he?

A weird feeling was growing in his stomach and he didn't quite understand it or what it meant, but he didn't like it. It felt wrong somehow.

“I don't believe he's been involved with anyone,” he forced himself to say, though his mouth felt fuzzy and he had trouble making his words come out. Minato was just as confused by his reaction as Kakashi seemed to be, for Kakashi quirked an eyebrow at him, but said nothing in the end.

Minato spent the rest of the day in a daze until he was able to head home.

* * *

 

When he returned, his ball of perpetual sunshine was cooking in the kitchen. Minato smiled a little as he leaned against the wall and watched him, knowing Naruto was aware he was there but was saying nothing.

Minato's smile fell into a thoughtful frown—he was usually greeted at the door with a cheerful hug. But Naruto hadn't done it for days.

Naruto had done it almost every single day since he was a young boy and now suddenly he had stopped doing it. It made something uneasy settle within Minato's stomach.

“Naruto,” he breathed quietly as he stepped up to his son and grasped his shoulder. His frown deepened when Naruto jumped a little under his touch, strangely skittish. “What's wrong?”

“What do you mean?” Naruto flashed him a smile and it just...it didn't feel right. It made his uneasy feeling even worse, it twisted inside him and was impossible to ignore.

Minato reached down and turned the heat off on the stove, turning Naruto around to face him. Naruto frowned and looked up at him with confusion and something else Minato didn't recognize in his eyes.

“D-Dad...?”

“Minato.” The older man frowned as he stared down at Naruto. “You normally call me Minato. Why are you suddenly calling me Dad?”

Naruto flushed suddenly and averted his eyes away from his, which made Minato feel all the more suspicious and confused. Whatever this was, it was becoming clear that it had something to do with him. He was both saddened and relieved by this, realizing that he'd been upset at the thought of Naruto having a lover.

...But why...? It wasn't any of his business. Perhaps he just thought Naruto wasn't ready for that yet. That had to be it.

He hoped so. He didn't want to ponder what other reasons he had for being upset.

“Naruto...” His expression softened and he reached up to grab Naruto's cheeks gently in his hands and tilt his face to look him in the eye. Naruto still averted his gaze and Minato's thumbs unconsciously traced the adorable whisker marks on his cheeks. He ignored the small gasp he heard and tilted Naruto's chin up, finally managing a smile when blue eyes snapped to his, widening a fraction from shock.

“You're not acting like yourself...I'm worried.”

“I-It''s nothing. Da...M-Minato.” Naruto turned back to the stove, shaking off his hands and leaving Minato feeling strangely cold as he looked at Naruto's face.

That night was a silent dinner and Naruto went to bed first, leaving Minato doing the dishes. He frowned, eyes focused on his task but mind thoroughly elsewhere, and found himself remembering the look on Naruto's face when he'd traced his whiskers. And that little gasp...

Minato blinked out of his reverie when a feeling he recognized pooled in his stomach. Swallowing and feeling strangely cold, he shakily set the last plate in the drying rack and shut the water off, wiping his hands on his apron. He stared down at the sink, a cold feeling traveling up and down his spine and settling in his chest.

_Why am I feeling this for my own son?_

And why couldn't he get that look on Naruto's face out of his head...?

He slowly reached up and touched his own lips with two fingers, remembering how he felt when he'd looked down at Naruto like that.

He'd wanted to lean down. He'd wanted to kiss him.

Minato untied his apron and went to set it over a chair and then went up to his room, pausing for a moment outside of Naruto's door before heading to his own.

He needed to get rid of these feelings and fast.

* * *

 

Naruto was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling and trying to figure out what to do. He'd let his guard down, allowed Minato to notice things and see him vulnerable. He couldn't let that happen again. He didn't know whether he had noticed himself or whether or not one of his team mates had said something, but he needed to pretend nothing was wrong.

He slowly turned over in bed, staring at the wall instead of the ceiling, eyes uncharacteristically dark and seeing nothing. He was lost in his head.

The way Minato had looked at him made him want to lean up. But he didn't want to know the consequences if he did that, was too afraid to think about it at all. So instead, he imagined what it would be like if there weren't any consequences at all.

He closed his eyes and allowed himself to picture it—Minato's lips on his, his tongue, him being pinned to the counter by Minato's hands and body as they kissed feverishly--

A hot tingle rushed down his spine, liquid honey pooling in his stomach. His heart began to race and without thinking about it, he reached down and shakily began to rub between his legs, feeling that heat spike abruptly.

_Minato...Minato..._

What would Minato look like, lips swollen from being kissed? Would his hair hang in his face, get in the way as they made out? Would Minato be a sweet kisser or an intense one? Would he keep it chaste and romantic or go for tongue?

He imagined Minato's fingers trailing down to grip his hips, imagined grinding against him, imagined sweat dampening Minato's skin.

He wanted to know...wanted to see what Minato looked like in the moment of rapture. He imagined with all his might, having sped up his rubbing without realizing it and suddenly he was cumming, reaching up to cover his mouth with his free hand as he rubbed himself through what was the most intense orgasm he'd ever experienced.

He slowly let his arms fall to the bed, limp like noodles, and opened his eyes to stare into the dark.

What was he going to do?

 


	4. Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minato has a fever. Naruto takes care of him, but this leads to an uncomfy situation.

Naruto wasn't looking forward to going home. He was on his way back from a three day mission and all he could think about was how much he dreaded going into the Hokage's office. He wished he had some functional excuse to get out of it and head back to the house by himself without seeing Minato, but that just wasn't going to hold up in front of his team.

It was obvious at this point that something was wrong too. It was a miracle none of them had asked him about it. He wouldn't know what to say if they did. After all, how do you tell someone you have feelings for your own Father and your nights at home seem filled with sexual tension?

Yes, after that night, it seemed thick in the air. Naruto could feel it when he walked through the room, when he was close to Minato, when he did the laundry and Minato's clothes smelled like him, when he cooked and Minato did the dishes, everything. It was awkward, but it was exciting at the same time.

But Naruto was sure he was the only one feeling it. And that crashed his mood entirely.

He needed to stop getting his hopes up whenever Minato looked at him like a lost puppy. It didn't mean what he wanted it to, obviously. Naruto was the messed up one feeling all this, not Minato. Minato loved Kushina, he would never love Naruto like that.

Naruto's expression dampened and he was glad he was in the back of the traveling group, having taken up the rear in the formation this time. For once, Kakashi hadn't protested and it made the wall between Naruto and his team mates grow even higher.

What would they think of him if they found out his feelings? Sasuke probably wouldn't mind, he knew for a fact that incest was common in the Uchiha compound, but...

Kakashi had no reason to be nice to him about it and Sakura...well...as much as he loved her, she tended to be the most judgmental of the group. She'd always been that way and he knew it was the way her parents raised her, but it made him want to distance himself from her even more when issues like this came up. He just couldn't trust her.

It was...sad. She was his first love after all, but he needed to be realistic here. She was the one most likely to turn on him. He didn't want to let that happen.

So he would hide it at all costs, even though it hurt him to do so.

Minato's office seemed strangely gloomy as they walked in and Naruto let his gaze fall to the Hokage. Minato's eyes were downcast as he filed through his paperwork and when he looked up, his smile appeared faker than Naruto had ever seen it. It made the younger blond frown with concern, but before he could ask him if he was all right, Kakashi stepped forward and began delivering the report.

Naruto waited quietly, watching Minato out of the corner of his eye. He seemed focused on the surface, but Naruto could see his foot tapping under the desk and his eyes trying to shift to the side. It was obvious the Hokage was having trouble listening.

That was unusual for him. Naruto frowned and when Kakashi finished and they were dismissed, Naruto—instead of following his team mates—took a few steps forward and leaned in, brushing their foreheads together. Minato blinked before flushing deeply, eyes shifting away from Naruto's.

“N-Naruto, what are you...?”  
“You feel like you have a fever. Why are you at work if you're sick?” Naruto pulled back, a scowl on his lips. Whatever he felt for Minato, he had pushed it aside for the time being. Minato looked like he was going to protest, but in the end, no words came out. Naruto crossed his arms and tapped his foot.

“Minato,” he started, “You're not like me. You don't do things without thinking. You don't have the ability to heal and not get sick. You need to take care of yourself.”

“I have a job to do...” Minato trailed off at the angry narrowing of Naruto's eyes and flinched. He hated it when Naruto looked at him like that...it made him feel horribly guilty.

“The paperwork can wait one day.” Naruto insisted, circling around the desk to pull at Minato's arm. Minato looked like he was going to protest for a few moments before giving in and allowing himself to be lifted out of his seat.

“Naruto,” he sighed, “...All right. Lets go back, I'll lay down.”

“And take some medicine.”

“...And take some medicine.”

“Good,” Naruto growled softly to himself, leading Minato out the door and down the stairs. Once out in the street, Naruto slowed down to walk side by side with Minato. They could Hirushin, but that probably wasn't a good idea when Minato clearly had a fever.

When they got home, Naruto led Minato upstairs, taking his cloak and draping it over his office chair. Minato let his vest fall to the end of the bed and climbed under the covers, sighing as the comfort of his bed surrounded him. Naruto felt his forehead and cursed—it had gone up in the short time it had taken them to walk home.

“Let me get the medicine,” Naruto rushed off to do so, fumbling with shaky hands as he poured it into the little cup at the end. He rushed back, but when he did he found Minato sound asleep, his cheeks flushed.

“Minato...?” Naruto called out, coming up close to him. When he didn't respond, he reached out and shook his shoulder gently. “Dad...?” When Minato still didn't respond, Naruto frowned. How was he going to get Minato to take his medicine?

His cheeks went up in flames. No, he couldn't do that, could he...? Blue eyes shifted to Minato's face and then he shakily raised the medicine to his own lips, taking it into his mouth. Feeling his cheeks burn, he leaned over Minato and—after a moment of hovering over him—pressed his mouth against the older man's.

Minato swallowed the medicine in his sleep and Naruto pulled back, reaching up to touch his own lips. Minato's lips had been soft, slightly chapped, but perfect.

He was never going to forget what that felt like.

Naruto made sure the covers were up to Minato's chin before leaving the room, his heart still racing. What he didn't notice was Minato's hazy blue eyes opening as his flush deepened. He reached up and touched his lips, thinking about the moment Naruto's had touched his.

Naruto couldn't have meant it like that....right...?

 


	5. Crossing the Boundary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boundaries are finally crossed. What will happen after...?

Minato spent the next day in bed. He wasn't sure how to handle everything and he needed the time to think. Having a stress fever was a good enough excuse, but by evening he couldn't hide that he was feeling better any longer and he sat in his personal office, doing some paperwork that his secretary had brought home for him to do while he was cooped up.

It was easier to concentrate than the day before, so he was managing to get through most of it when Naruto knocked at the door. Minato froze for a moment before swallowing around the lump in his throat.

“...Come in, Naruto.”

Naruto smiled sheepishly as he entered and set a bowl of soup on the desk in front of him. Minato's expression softened and he took a spoonful to his lips. Delicious as usual. Naruto rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, a little blush on his face, and Minato's appetite vanished in an instant.

He remembered the feeling of lips against his, giving him medicine and the way they had lingered for longer than was strictly necessary for the task.

He remembered Naruto panicking this morning, jumping at every word as if expecting ridicule.

He remembered the feeling in his own stomach, one that he recognized as attraction, when Naruto had kissed him...and suddenly, he had to know.

“...Naruto...” Minato sat the soup on the dresser out of the way and leaned on his desk, the paperwork forgotten. When Naruto sent him a quizzical stare, Minato cleared his throat before managing a quiet, “I was awake last night.”

Naruto stared for a moment before he stiffened, face going pale and eyes darting away from Minato's. “O-Oh...uh...I'm sorry, it was just...just you needed the medicine and--”

“Naruto, I need to know if you meant it like that.” Minato kept his voice soft, mindful that this was a hard conversation to have—for both of them. Making Naruto admit his attraction was not easy because it meant that he needed to admit to it as well. What should he do from there...? He didn't really know, but he needed to hear the truth. “I want...to hear you say it.”

Naruto swallowed and looked absolutely skittish, like he wanted to be anywhere but there. He was silent for several moments before he took a deep breath and finally answered. “...Uh...y-yeah...I uh...” He laughed quietly, but there was no mirth in it. “...I meant it...Minato.”

Minato's heart nearly stopped and it took everything within him to keep himself from shaking. So it was true then. They both...

They were attracted to each other...how had this happened? They were Father and son, it was never supposed to happen and yet...here they were.

_Forgive me, Kushina._

“Me...too.” He finally managed, averting his gaze when Naruto's eyes snapped to his. “...Me too...Naruto.”

Naruto took a step forward and then another and soon he was leaning on the desk, his face close. “Minato...Dad, really...?”

“Yeah.” Minato finally turned to face him, eyes dropping to Naruto's lips unconsciously. He was so close. His stomach felt warm, like he'd just eaten the soup that was slowly cooling down on top of the dresser. He knew that wasn't the reason why anyhow.

“How long...?”

“I don't know,” Minato answered truthfully. “What about you, how long—?”

“I..” Naruto paused. “I'm not sure...but I think...since I was...twelve.”

That early? Minato closed his eyes, losing his breath at the thought that his son had been looking at him that way ever since he was twelve years old. That was years ago. How long had he been making Naruto suffer with this? Or had he only just realized it? That would explain why he had suddenly started acting different--

Naruto was leaning closer.

Minato slowly opened his eyes, meeting intent blue with his own. They stared at each other for a long moment, neither moving, before Naruto leaned the rest of the way in and brushed their lips together softly, sweetly. Something inside of Minato trembled at the tentative touch, the forbidden taste of Naruto on his lips as the younger slowly pulled away. Minato breathed for a few moments, feeling starved of air, before something in him...pulled and...broke.

Minato was the one to lean in this time, his lips ghosting over Naruto's before he tilted his head and went for another. Naruto's hand was trembling on the desk and Minato's reached over to cover it with his own, squeezing gently but firmly.

After a moment, he raised both hands and gripped Naruto's cheeks, running his thumb along the delicate cheekbones as he gave into the need to deepen the kiss, taking advantage of Naruto's little gasps to slip his tongue into the other's mouth.

Naruto froze for a moment before his arms wrapped around Minato's shoulders, his body crawling onto the desk to follow Minato's kisses closely. It had been so long since he'd done this, so long since he'd felt anything like this and Minato knew he was already getting turned on against his will.

He did his best to ignore it, but Naruto slowly pulled away, biting his lip as he seemed lost in thought. Then, he grinned and slipped off the desk into Minato's lap.

The older blond's breath hitched and he realized he wasn't the only one aroused. The realization sent an abrupt shot of tingles down his spine and warmth pooling between his legs and he found himself leaning in and placing his lips to Naruto's neck, leaving intense open mouthed kisses that had Naruto trembling in his arms. He wasn't sure if he was 'good' at this or not, but he remembered that Kushina had always lost herself when he did this to her. It appeared the same was true for Naruto.

“D...D...a...Min...to....!”

Minato bit down gently at the skin, ghosting his lips over it after before he let out a breath, his lips brushing against skin as he spoke. “That's right Naruto, say my name for me, okay?”

Naruto's hold on him tightened and Minato let his hands wander down to Naruto's hips. Perhaps he was going a little too fast, but they were both so sensitive he didn't think waiting would do them any good. Not this time anyway. They had all the time in the world to explore each other later.

For now, his hands shook as one pushed under Naruto's shirt and splayed against the skin of his back, pushing Naruto's hips into his.

“A...Ah!” Naruto's eyes snapped to Minato's and Minato stayed silent, letting his eyes speak for him. After a moment, Naruto seemed to grow more sure of himself and slowly began to rock his hips against the older blond's, grinding their arousals together. Minato's breath hitched and he let his head fall back, one hand still holding Naruto's back while the other reached up to tangle in Naruto's hair and pull him in for a hot kiss.

He could feel his heartbeat in his ears, he could feel the slow throb of his arousal as it spiked, spurred on by the taste of Naruto's tongue against his and the feel of his inexperienced hips moving against Minato's, It was hot, everything felt warm, his cheeks were flushed and he felt like he could barely breathe.

Minato shakily pushed Naruto against the desk, grinding back enthusiastically and he knew that if they finished this there was no going back.

Minato pulled back and pressed his hands on either side of Naruto's head, watching his expression as it hurled toward rapture. “M-Mi...Mina...to--”

“One more time, Naruto,” He found himself begging and delicate eyelashes fluttered as Naruto forced his eyes open. Ocean blue stared into his and Naruto's lips moved. Minato couldn't help but watch them, transfixed.

“Please...! Mi...Mina...to...Dad I'm gonna cum--”

Minato's eyes closed and he barely had the time to whisper, “Me too,” before they fell into oblivion together, Naruto writhing against him and Minato's back stiffening as pleasure made his legs tremble. The intensity of it made him drag his nails against the desk and after a long moment of feeling his hips twitch he managed to lean in and brush his lips against Naruto's forehead.

Naruto smiled up at him, eyes practically sparkling with amusement and mirth and Minato found himself chuckling as Naruto teased him for losing it in his pants like that. He didn't mind.

The look on Naruto's face would be imprinted on his mind forever, even if this didn't work out.

 


	6. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the boundaries are crossed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter because it ended right where I wanted it to. I didn't want to fluff it out to make it longer, ya know?

Minato slowly opened his eyes, blinking away the pain from the sunlight as he struggled to enter the land of the awake. There was the sound of breathing next to him and he closed his eyes again as abruptly all the things that had happened the night before began flowing into his head....having fantastic sex with Naruto, multiple times in fact, and then getting cleaned up and heading to bed, so exhausted he could barely think. It seemed that Naruto had inherited his Mother's insane libido. He was sure the fox might have something to do with that too.

Perhaps it was just the promise of a new relationship, but Minato's heart was fluttering as he turned his head and opened his eyes again.

Naruto was still asleep on his side facing Minato. His breaths came slow and measured, clearly indicating that he was still wrapped in sleep's loving embrace. Minato couldn't help but smile at the sight as he watched and—after a long moment of staring—he slowly reached up and traced the cute whisker marks on Naruto's cheeks.

“...I love you...Naruto.” Minato whispered to himself, pleased when Naruto stayed asleep, so trusting of his presence even his instincts as a ninja wouldn't wake him right now as Minato moved around in their bed. Yes, their. It was a decision made last night. Minato couldn't bring himself to regret it.

Slowly, he sat up and ran his fingers through his mussed hair. He turned and stared at the clock sitting on the bedside table, discovering that he still had some time before he needed to head for work. Good, that gave him enough time to get ready properly. He stood and headed for the bathroom, deciding not to wake Naruto.

He ended up ultimately regretting this decision when Naruto didn't wake up and make breakfast. Minato was a horrid cook, so he ended up just heading to work with a piece of toast in his mouth like Naruto had done during his school days. Unfortunately, this meant that come around lunch time, he was starving. He grimaced as he stared down at the documents on his desk, feeling his stomach growl angrily at him.

He sighed, but perked up when he heard a knock at his door. “Come in.”

Minato visibly brightened when Naruto came in, but his eyes practically sparkled as Naruto set a bowl of home made ramen in front of him. “You didn't eat breakfast. Why didn't you wake me up?” Naruto scolded, pouting visibly at him.

Minato reached up to rub the back of his head, cheeks flushing a little. “You just looked so cute while you were sleeping, I couldn't bring myself to disturb you.”

Naruto flushed deeply and whined. “Minaaaato, that's embarrassing. Eat your food. I need to go meet with my team.”

Now it was Minato's turn to pout. “I didn't hear anything about that today.”

“Yeah well,” Naruto shuffled, his gaze slipping away to stare at the wall. “We uh...we were a little busy last night, if you remember.”

Oh he remembered. He remembered very well how 'busy' they were last night. Minato coughed to hide his flush and dug into the ramen, careful not to get anything on his papers. After the first slurp, he sighed happily. “Thank you, Naruto. Better not be late.”

“I won't be,” Naruto waved and headed out the window. Minato shook his head, but went back to his meal. Naruto was such a kind boy, bringing him lunch even when he had somewhere else to be. Minato was thankful for Naruto every single day, even on the bad ones. He was Minato's shining star, his sunshine, and he would be lost without him.

Minato sighed again, this time with a little smile on his lips and played with his chopsticks. This new relationship was going to be odd for the both of them, but he hoped for their sakes that it didn't turn sour. He didn't think he could handle Naruto hating him for any reason.

* * *

 

“Hey guys!”

“Naruto, you're late.” Sakura scolded, her eyebrow twitching as she glared at the hyperactive blond. Naruto mimicked Minato's earlier actions and rubbed the back of his head, giving a nervous laugh.

“Please don't be mad at me, Sakura-chan, I had to bring Minato breakfast since he forgot to wake me up this morning.”

“So its your fault.”

“Basically, yeah.” Naruto admitted, but grinned. “But I made up for it, so it's not a big deal, dattebayo!” Sasuke stood leaning against the fence of the training ground, eyeing them without saying a word. Naruto tilted his head, confused. “What's up teme?”

“You seem to be in a better mood.”

Naruto blinked before flushing outright. Both Sasuke and Sakura noticed this and turned to stare at each other with curiosity before turning back to Naruto.

“Naruto, is something the matter?” Sakura asked kindly. “We've been worried about you, but we didn't want to make it worse. If there's anything wrong, you know you can tell us, right?”

No I can't, Naruto reminded himself and his next smile was forced. “Everything's fine, Sakura-chan. Oh look, sensei's here.” Kakashi walked up with his hand raised, mouth forming the shape of an o behind his mask as he greeted them.

“Yo.”

Sakura stared at Naruto for a moment longer before turning to scold Kakashi for being late once again, taking the attention off Naruto. Naruto sighed, but was unaware of Sasuke's quiet gaze as he observed him.

Something was different...they just needed to find out what.

 


	7. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto starts asking questions. So does Kakashi.

Naruto felt like he was on cloud nine. The next few days flew by in the blink of an eye. He did better on his missions than he had in the time he'd been mourning for what he believed to be an unrequited love. Everyone noticed his better spirits, even Kakashi, who commented on it while Minato was eating lunch at Ichiraku.

He didn't understand why Minato choked into his ramen, cheeks dusting pink. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at his sensei's odd behavior, inwardly taking note of it. “You're acting happy too,” he commented, noticing that Minato stiffened at the observation. “Did something happen?”

“No, not really.” Minato waved his chopsticks to ward off Kakashi's thoughts, turning back to his ramen with darker cheeks than before. “Just a good few days is all.”

Kakashi didn't quite know what to make of this, so he turned back to his own ramen. Within seconds, it was gone, his mask replaced before anyone could even turn to look.

Ayame turned to her Father, whispering hurriedly. “How does he do that?!”

He shrugged and all was silent again.

Minato returned home with a light heart and was nearly barreled off his feet once he walked into the door. He chuckled and closed the door behind him, locking it securely before turning to Naruto and lifting his chin up. “You look happy,” he commented, before leaning down and brushing their lips together. Naruto straightened up and nuzzled into his arms, returning the kiss with an eagerness that made the older man chuckle.

When Minato pulled away, Naruto grinned and bounced down the hall. He started rambling, telling Minato about his day. The Yellow Flash listened intently, making comments every now and again as they sat down to have a quick dinner. Minato was doing the dishes when Naruto spoke up. “Hey Dad...can I ask you something?”

“Hm...? Of course you can.” Minato hummed, drying the plate in hand. He nearly dropped it back into the sink when Naruto asked in a tentative voice...

“...We have to keep this a secret, don't we?” He actually sounded sad about it, his previous cheer gone from his voice. Minato slowly set the plate down and wiped his hands before turning and walking over, resting his fingers on the other's shoulders and giving a gentle squeeze.

“We do,” he began, making sure the blinds were pulled down before leaning in and kissing Naruto's forehead. “But that doesn't mean I love you any less, all right?”

“You promise...?” He puffed out his cheeks and tilted his head, blue eyes staring up at Minato with curiosity and wonder. The older blond chuckled before patting Naruto's spiky hair.

“I promise. You'll make yourself upset thinking like that. Instead of focusing on those things, think about the positives.”

“Like the sex?”

Minato couldn't help but snicker, his cheeks turning pink. “Yes, like the sex, though I hope you enjoy more than that or I'm doing this whole thing wrong.”

“Of course I do! I was just sayin'!” Naruto was flustered at this point and turned away, ignoring the kiss to his whiskered cheek.

“You're cute,” Minato whispered in his ear, causing a shiver to erupt down his spine. “But I really need to finish cleaning up. I'll be done in a few minutes.” His voice was like honey, sweet and rich with promise. Naruto didn't have to be told twice.

“Okay, Minato!” He jumped out of his chair and went to go take a quick shower, a bounce in his step. Minato watched him go before his smile slowly slipped off his face. He looked down at the place where Naruto had just been, eyes darkening and a frown pulling at his lips.

He had known Naruto would eventually start asking those sorts of questions. He had just hoped it wouldn't be this soon. He wanted that bliss to last a little while longer before Naruto realized just how bad of a decision he made and left him for someone better suited.

Minato's heart ached, but he forced a little wistful smile and turned to go back to the dishes.

It was still early when Minato entered the bedroom from his own shower, wiping at his hair with a towel and his pants loose at his waist. Naruto was stretched out on the bed, staring at the ceiling, but his blue eyes shifted to Minato's bare chest after a few moments, shamelessly ogling him without realizing he was doing it.

Minato was more than amused by this and decided to tease him. “You're staring~”

Naruto jumped, cheeks darkening as he rolled over and flipped the blankets over him. “I am not!”

Minato dropped the towel onto his chair and climbed onto the bed, leaning over Naruto. “You were.”

“I can't help it, okay? Do you have any idea how attractive you are?”

“I've been told, but I never really believed them.”

“Why not?”

“I'm in a position where people believe that flattery will get them somewhere,” Minato explained, watching as the light of understanding flashed in his son's eyes. “Accepting a compliment like that might mean that they will keep trying to worm their way into my good graces.”

“Yeah...I getcha, but...am I allowed to call you sexy?”

Minato faked a thoughtful expression before leaning in and kissing him sweetly, tilting Naruto's chin up with one hand while the other was planted in the pillow. “Of course.”

Naruto sighed into the kiss and wrapped his arms around the older's neck to pull him down on top of him. When he sank obediently down to press their bodies together, the kiss deepened, and Naruto's hands started exploring down that muscled back and chest that he'd been staring at.

They ended up not going to bed until late that night, but with happy expressions on their faces.

 


	8. Your Secret is Safe with Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto confides in his closest friend.

“Naruto's been acting really strange lately,” Sakura commented, tapping her chin absently as she sat next to Sasuke and Kakashi with her lunch. They were at their training ground, watching as Naruto continued training, having rushed through his lunch to go right back to it on his own. Sasuke tilted his head and stared at her out of the corner of his eye, his own lunch sitting in his lap. Kakashi had already eaten his superbly fast and was now observing Naruto, watching with a trained eye.

“...That's true. I only hope it's not something that's going to negatively impact him.”

Sakura pursed her lips in a worried frown. “I don't want to see him brokenhearted.” Naruto being down impacted all of them, whether they wanted to admit it or not. It's why Sakura could no longer bring herself to make fun of him for his stupid dream of becoming Hokage like his Father.

_'The whole world lights up when he smiles.'_

And everything went dark when he didn't.

“I'll see what I can get out of him.” Sasuke spoke suddenly, standing and heading over to Naruto. Kakashi and Sakura watched with surprise as Sasuke punched Naruto in the shoulder to get his attention. Naruto screeched, but before he could attack Sasuke, the darker haired boy was dragging Naruto off by the arm.

“They may not look it, but I guess they really are best friends.” Sakura sighed, a little bit of jealousy bubbling in her chest. But she forced it down. This was no time for petty jealousy—she was worried about Naruto!

“Hn...” Kakashi reached up to rub the back of his head. “I guess we should spar then.”

* * *

 

“Hey, what's this about bastard...?” Naruto growled as they walked through the Uchiha compound. It was bustling with activity as usual—it was almost as if the entire clan hadn't nearly been wiped out years ago by a coup.

What would it look like then? Sasuke didn't really want to think about it. His only comfort with the situation was that he would likely be one of the lost and wouldn't have had to deal with the aftermath.

“You'll see.”

Naruto puffed out his cheeks in a pout, but followed along with his arms crossed. Sasuke was acting weird. Why was he taking him back to his place...?

Makoto greeted them at the door. “Oh, hello Naruto. I didn't know you were coming over? I thought you were meeting with your team today, Sasuke.”

“We just got done,” Sasuke replied before Naruto could say anything. Naruto glared at Sasuke as he took his shoes off and entered the house. Naruto followed suit, greeting Makoto before following Sasuke inside. The dark haired boy led him around the corner and then down the hall to his room. “Nii-san's away on a mission,” he explained to Naruto before he could ask where Itachi was. Sasuke opened the door to his room and dragged Naruto inside.

“Now will you tell me what this is about?!” Naruto snapped and settled down on the floor, resting his chin in his open palm as he glared across the room at Sasuke, who was settling down on the floor as well.

“You tell me, idiot.” Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest, eyes closed. “Everyone's worried about you, you know.”

“Eh? Why?”

“Because your mood swings are driving everybody crazy,” Sasuke pointed directly in the middle of the other's forehead, watching as he bristled and rubbed it instinctively.

“I don't have mood swings.”

“You were all depressed and bringing everybody down with your moody shit,” Naruto glared harder at his friend, but Sasuke didn't stop. “Now you're acting like you won a lifetime supply of free ramen every single day. What the hell is up with you? You're giving us whiplash.”

“That's...” Naruto frowned and scratched one of his whiskers with one finger, staring off into the distance. He couldn't exactly tell Sasuke why, could he?

But at the same time...Sasuke might be the only one who would understand. After all, Sasuke had always...for Itachi...and that wasn't a secret between the two of them. Naruto had teased Sasuke about it since they were young kids, but Sasuke had never explicitly denied it.

“Did you ever confess to Itachi?”

Sasuke grimaced and sighed. “That's...none of your business, idiot.”

“Just answer. It's important.”

Sasuke frowned darkly before sighing again. “--Yeah.”

“What did he say?”

“Where exactly is this going?” Sasuke cut him off. “We're here to talk about you, not...me and Nii-san.”

“Well it's...” Naruto leaned back on his haunches, staring up at the ceiling. “Look, you can't tell anyone about this, okay? Not even Kakashi-sensei, and especially not Sakura-chan!”

“Yeah okay.”

Naruto relaxed a little, crossing his arms again as he stared down at the floor, mumbling. “I confessed to somebody. And he accepted me.”

Sasuke blinked with surprise. “I thought you were still into Sakura?”

“That's...I haven't felt that way for a while now.” Naruto tapped his foot against the floor.

“Well, that's it?”

“...That's...it's not that easy, I can't exactly spread this around. I'm telling you because you're the one person I know will understand.”

“What are you...” And then, realization dawned in dark eyes. Sasuke stared at him for several moments before letting out a small, “Oh.”

“Yeah,” Naruto sounded almost breathless with tension as he waited for Sasuke to respond. Sasuke was quiet for a few moments, lost in thought, before answering.

“He really accepted you? I'm surprised.”

“Why?” Naruto glared, but Sasuke shook his head.

“Because he seems like the old fashioned type. You know, the kind who would like to court somebody properly before that sort of thing.”

“Well, we can't exactly formerly date. We have to keep it a secret.”

“Yeah, I get that. People are cruel. Nii-san and I...we're lucky...it's more accepted when you're part of a clan, even if we're both guys. Though we'll be expected to have kids with someone at some point to make up for it.”

Naruto grimaced—all the clan politics definitely didn't sound fun. Being forced to have kids with someone you didn't love sounded like a nightmare to him.

“So...that's all...?”

“What do you mean 'that's all'?” Naruto scowled. “That's really big, it means he doesn't hate me for feeling that way for him! I thought he would be disgusted.”

“...” Sasuke reached over and gently smacked him across the head.

“What the hell was that for?!”

“Keep it down, idiot.” Sasuke grimaced. “Did you even think about the fact that the person you're in love with absolutely adores you?”

“Huh?”

“It's obvious. It has been since we were kids. You mean everything to him. Even if it weirded him out, he wouldn't stop loving you.” Sasuke gave Naruto a serious look. “I'm sure he would be offended if he found out you thought so little of him.”

“It's not like that, I just...It's not him I think--”

“It's you?”

Naruto was silent, looking down at the ground with a somber grimace. Sasuke shook his head before reaching out and gripping his shoulder gently.

“I won't tell anyone. Your secret is safe with me.”

Naruto managed a little smile. “Thank you, teme.”

“Whatever, dobe.”

 


	9. Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto discovers a problem.

Naruto felt uneasy the moment the words left his Father's lips. It was rare that Naruto wasn't excited to go on a mission, but he felt torn this time.

A two month long mission at the least. That meant that he...would be away from Minato for two months.

Minato, for the record, didn't look like this bothered him as he briefed them. “You'll protect them until the rebuilding is finished. This can take anywhere from two months to four months depending on whether you're attacked. So stay sharp.”

Kakashi nodded his head with a grunt. Sakura looked determined, while Sasuke gave an impassive face as per usual. But Naruto was looking down, frowning as he considered what that meant. The fox inside him seemed uneasy about this for some reason and it was making Naruto's own anxiety worse.

“Naruto.”

Naruto blinked and looked up, realizing his team had left the room without him. He scowled, but before he could say anything Minato leaned across the desk and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. “I'll miss you. Do your best okay?”

Naruto decided not to say anything about the uneasiness in his stomach, right where the seal was, and managed a bright smile. He loved those little kisses... “All right, I'll do my best, dattebayo!”

He turned and rushed for the door, looking back one last time and waving. “See ya!”

Minato waved back, not letting his expression drop until Naruto's steps disappeared down the hallway. He frowned to himself, staring down at his desk. He could feel the loneliness beginning to build up inside him already at the prospect of being alone for two or more months, but it was something that he had to do. Kakashi's team was one of the best suited for this sort of thing and he couldn't...he couldn't show special treatment. He had never done it before...

So why was it so difficult now?

Because he had a taste of not being lonely again...and now he was going to have to deal with the same loneliness for two or more months.

He wasn't looking forward to this.

* * *

 

“Cheer up, dobe.” Sasuke elbowed Naruto in the side as they headed out of the gate and began leaping through the trees. Naruto's backpack—light--felt almost as if it didn't exist on his back and he quickly forgot it was there. Naruto scowled at Sasuke before checking to make sure that Kakashi and Sakura ahead of them were out of whispering range.

“--Does it ever get easier, Sasuke...?”

Sasuke frowned as he stared at him before turning around to watch in front of him. “...Yes, it does.”

Good. If it was going to be like this every single time, Naruto wasn't sure he would be able to handle it. But he trusted Sasuke, so if he said it would get better, then he trusted that it would.

“Okay,” Naruto nodded and his expression melted into one of determination. He couldn't let this affect his job performance! He needed to do good!

Sakura stared back at them out of the corner of her eye, confusion on her face. Kakashi muttered to himself about secretive kids.

* * *

 

The first week went relatively smoothly. However, the uneasiness in his stomach was growing worse and worse, to the point where Naruto was avoiding food altogether out of fear he might be sick. Sakura was checking his temperature and vitals every few hours out of worry and he let her do it, knowing that he was making the job all that more difficult for the rest of them. Naruto felt guilty, beyond guilty really, and he resolved himself to do his best despite his lack of food.

The next night however, he found himself waking up with his heart in his throat and a choked groan leaving his lips. His seal burned, burned like the seal was trying to claw it's way out of him.

_'Yo, Kurama, what the hell is the matter...?'_

**“...”** There was a growl inside his mind, low and pronounced. **“...Mate. Your mate isn't here.”**

_'My...oh.'_ And his cheeks went up in flames, but he didn't have time to be embarrassed for very long before another strong pain pulsed through his body. He panted, realizing he was sweating buckets, and rolled over onto his back to stare at the ceiling of the shack they were currently staying in. So when he had...when he'd had sex with Minato...he...

He swallowed thickly and covered his eyes with a groan. What on Earth was he going to do? He couldn't survive months like this, let alone another week...

“Naruto...?” Sasuke was leaning over him in the next moment, having been woken up by Naruto's movements. “--What's up?”

Naruto was embarrassed, surely this would wake Sakura and Kakashi too, but... “--My seal...it burns...”

Sasuke frowned—this would be a situation where a Byakugan would be more helpful than a Sharingan. “Do you think something's wrong? Should I wake Kakashi?”

“I'm already awake.” Kakashi groaned and sat up, Sakura already leaning over Naruto.

“Your seal?” She frowned, lifting up his shirt. It was visible, an angry red surrounding it, almost as if the skin around it was being burnt off. Sakura immediately pushed healing chakra into the skin, watching as healed, leaving behind no scar.

“You guys, I'm going to take him back,” Sakura turned to face Kakashi, then Sasuke. “Whatever's going on, it's hurting him. We can't risk the seal breaking here and none of us are seal Master's. He needs to be back home where it can be taken care of.”

Naruto felt a sob rip through him. Yes, finally, he could go home...he could go home...

Kakashi summoned one of his dogs and sent it ahead of them to report to Minato.

* * *

 

It took three days for them to get back and Minato was beside himself with worry. He had received a message from Pakkun the day before that something was wrong with Naruto, that his seal was acting strangely, making him sick, and that he was headed back with Sakura.

They should be arriving by now...Minato paced by the gate, unable to keep himself calm right then. The gate guards looked at each other and then back at Minato. Should they ask?

Before they could however, there was a rustling in the trees and Sakura landed in front of them, Naruto hanging off her shoulder. Minato briskly walked forward and knelt down to take Naruto from her, wincing as he felt the heat emanating off Naruto in waves. Naruto didn't get ill, not like this. Whatever was going on with the seal was making him sick.

Minato hoisted Naruto up in his arms and flashed to the room he'd prepared in his study. Sakura went to talk to Tsunade, planning on staying until everything was figured out. There was nothing she could do but wait at this point, but she could at the very least let Tsunade know what was going on. She was Naruto's primary healer after all, she might have some idea.

Minato set Naruto down on the floor, all of the tools he needed laying out beside him. But Naruto wouldn't let go of him, his hands fisted in Minato's shirt.

“Naruto,” Minato quietly spoke to him, gently gripping his shoulders. “Let me go, I need to work on your seal.”

“It's...because I was away from you for too long,” Naruto panted, staring up at him with feverish eyes. “Kurama said it's because you're...my...”

Minato blinked and then realization dawned on him. Oh. So that was...he flushed slightly, but nodded, already thinking of what he could do. He'd have to adjust Naruto's seal a bit in order to fix that...

“...All right, I know what to do. Just lay back and let me work, okay?”

“Okay...” It hurt Minato to hear Naruto sound...frightened like he hadn't been since he was a young boy. But he had a job to do, including fixing this for his son.

He spent the next several hours working meticulously on Naruto's seal and by the time he was finished Naruto's fever had put him into a restless sleep. He picked him up with a wince, ink on his hands, and carried Naruto to their bed, setting him down.

These next few hours were going to be worse before they got better.

 


	10. Recovering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto's recovering and Minato realizes he's made a mistake.

When Naruto awoke next, it was with a cold shiver going down his spine. His teeth chattered together and he curled into the blankets.

“He’s waking up.”

“Huh…?” He mumbled, eyes swimming once opened until they landed on Minato, Tsunade, and Sakura leaning over the bed. “What’s...going on…?”

“There was something wrong with your seal,” Sakura explained, reaching over and checking his pulse and temperature before logging it on a piece of paper. “It looks like the fever is finally going down. His pulse is returning to a normal steady pace too.”

“Good grief, what am I going to do with you kid?” Tsunade grumbled and stared over Sakura’s shoulder at her notes for a moment before tapping Naruto on the shoulder. “Kid, I need you to sit up.”

“B-But--”

“No arguing, Naruto,” Minato’s gentle voice soothed his protests before they could finish leaving his lips. Naruto bit his lip and sat up a tad bit painfully. He hadn’t felt this sore...ever, really. Normally, Kurama healed him before anything could get this bad. He’d never had a fever before either.

Tsunade had him open his mouth, shining a flashlight in to take a look at his mouth. Then, she pulled a little on his skin to check for dehydration, giving him water and resting her hand on his neck as he swallowed it to feel the movement. She wrote the results down on a clipboard and handed it to Sakura, who looked over it with a sweep of her gaze before turning around to grab some towels.

Naruto shivered again and gave them a hopeless look. Minato reached out and gently ruffled Naruto’s hair. “It’s going to be all right, Naruto. You’re feeling bad because you had a high fever, but it’s coming down now. It’s why you’re so cold.”

Sakura returned with towels and set them on the nightstand. “Right. Naruto, take your shirt off.”

“W-What?!” Naruto screeched, “But I’m cold! How is that gonna help, dattebayo?!”

Sakura’s eyebrow twitched. “Idiot, I need to wipe the sweat off you before you actually get sick!”

Oh. Naruto deflated and grumbled as he pulled his shirt off, the feeling of cool air against his skin only making everything so much worse. He trembled as a towel rubbed against his skin and did his best not to feel self-conscious of the fact that Sakura was rubbing sweat off him. This was no different from all the times she’d healed his wounds, so why did he feel weird about it now?

In the corner of the room, Minato’s smile grew somewhat thin as he watched them.

* * *

“I’ve been meaning to ask,” Tsunade hummed as she closed the door behind them. Naruto was asleep again, curled up childishly in the sheets. They would have to be changed before Minato went to bed, at the very least.

“Hm…?” Minato tilted his head, finding a curious and amused gaze staring at him. Sakura blinked at Tsunade with confusion, but Tsunade held a hand up before Sakura could ask.

“Does Naruto normally sleep in your bed? Or is this just a special occasion?”

Minato was caught off guard by the question, but his expression didn’t change except for a slight narrowing of his eyes. “It was bigger. I put him there without thinking.”

“I see.” Minato tried not to swallow as Tsunade’s smile only widened. “Sakura, go on ahead. I’ll meet you in my office.”

Sakura looked like she was going to protest, but Tsunade shot her a look.

“Fine, all right.” She turned and left, looking a little put out. Tsunade waited until Sakura’s chakra couldn’t be felt close anymore before turning to Minato and tapping his chest.

“Next time you leave a hickey on him, try not to let your chakra seep into it.”

Minato gaped, expression of composure completely shattered. His cheeks flushed and he looked away. “That’s...I...”

Were they really busted so soon?

“It’s all right, I won’t say anything. So long as it’s consensual.” Tsunade’s eyes narrowed and Minato raised his hands in front of himself to defend.

“Of course it is! I...I would never--”

“Good, because if at any time it becomes non consensual, you’ll have to deal with me. Naruto is very well loved and we will not hesitate to run you through the ground, Hokage or not.”

Minato felt sweat cling to the back of his neck, but Tsunade wasn’t done. “You’re lucky Sakura didn’t notice it, but once she has more experience she most certainly will. So don’t be so careless if you don’t want people to know.”

Minato was tense at this point, doing his best not to get defensive. He really hadn’t been thinking—doing such a thing was unconscious, not something he meant to do. He had put everything in jeopardy and for what? For a night of pleasure for the two of them?

Tsunade left and Minato went back to his room, sitting on the edge of the bed. Naruto mumbled something in his sleep, but didn’t wake up.

Minato had some thinking to do.

* * *

Sakura headed back the next morning. Minato saw her off and then returned to check on Naruto. He was awake and of course trying to insist that he was completely fine. He honestly probably was. His rapid healing should be back to normal by this point. Even still, Minato made him stay in bed, his heart still in his throat as he stared at his son.

Naruto’s suffering had been his fault. He hadn’t been thinking and because he hadn’t considered things, Naruto had ended up in this condition…

“But Dadddddd, I really do feel fine.” Minato winced—Naruto was pulling the ‘D’ word. That meant he was mad at him. Naruto’s cheeks puffed out in a pout. “Besides, who’s going to cook breakfast?”

“I will.”

There was silence.

“Dad,” Naruto began, talking to him like he was a toddler. Minato raised his hands to defend himself. “You can’t cook to save your life. Like hell I’m gonna let you do that!”

“But you need to rest...” Minato protested weakly and Naruto’s eyes narrowed as he crossed his arms.

“I’m fine, whatever you did to my seal worked. I feel completely normal now.” Naruto paused. “Speaking of that, what did you do to it anyway?”

Minato felt his cheeks heat up again, but he sighed, kneeling down in front of Naruto and putting a hand on his knee. Naruto stared down at him with a tilted head, wondering what he was doing, before Minato rested his forehead against Naruto’s leg.

“--I added a pocket of my own chakra to it. That way, this won’t happen again.” He whispered, tracing a pattern on Naruto’s pants. “It’ll be like I’m with you wherever you go.”

A very intimate thing to do, no doubt, but Minato couldn’t pull back now. He was in for the long haul. No matter his doubts, Naruto would always come first.

His eyes darkened as he remembered the way Naruto had acted around Sakura...and he realized very abruptly that he was feeling jealous.

He pulled away and stood, plastering a thin smile on his face. “I need to get to work. Stay in bed, please. I’ll stop by with ramen later.”

“But what about--” And Minato was gone, leaving Naruto with his hand in the air, slowly allowing it to fall back to his side. “--breakfast...”

Naruto sighed and reached up to rub the back of his head. _‘He was acting weird.’_

He just had no idea why.


	11. Bittersweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minato's having bitter feelings. What is Naruto going to do?

Minato spent the day burying himself in his work. He stopped by the check on Naruto with ramen around noon, but he didn’t stay long. He turned before he could notice the dampened expression on Naruto’s face.

Everyone had different ways of handling things. Minato’s—unfortunately--was to work himself into the ground. He spent the day buried in paperwork and meetings.

He frowned as he stared at the letter sent to him—The Kazekage was going to be visiting. Minato didn’t mind this exactly, but--

He was worried about Naruto, about what would happen if the Kazekage found out about what had happened with Naruto’s seal. Gaara had always been a tad bit overprotective of Naruto ever since they were twelve.

He remembered picking Naruto up after the fight with Gaara, his body beaten up and bloody and tears welling up in his eyes as Minato hoisted him into his arms from the forest floor. Gaara and his siblings were already gone.

_“Naruto?” Minato hugged him tightly, careful not to jostle his injuries too much. “Why did you handle this on your own?”_

_“Because...” Naruto sniffled and pulled back to look Minato in the eye. “Dad, he’s like me.”_

_Minato never questioned it again._

Naruto had a lot of friends, but none of them understood him like Gaara did. Minato felt his frown deepen.

Even he couldn’t. And in the end, that was his own fault. After all, he had been the one to seal Kurama into Naruto to save the village when he realized it was impossible to reseal the beast inside his dying wife.

He had made the decision on the spur of the moment, trusted that Naruto would be able to handle it. He made a huge decision for Naruto before he had done more than take his first breaths. And Naruto had always paid for his decision. Minato knew that if Naruto had not been his child, things would’ve been much worse for him.

He might have turned out like Gaara.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Minato smiled as the familiar chakra of his sensei washed over the room, unable to help himself. There was something about Jiraya that made him relax.

“--I was just thinking about...things.” Minato left it vague for a moment while Jiraya crossed his arms and stared down at him. The wind from the open window he’d come through blew their hair, the only sound in the room being their gentle breathing.

Minato finally sighed. “About...the Kyuubi.”

Jiraya heaved a sigh before he reached over the desk and clasped a hand on Minato’s shoulder, squeezing it. Minato glanced up at him, unable to hide the bitterness in his smile.

“Are you hung up on that still? That was so long ago,” Jiraya held up a hand to stop Minato from talking, squeezing his shoulder tighter. “You did the best you could in your situation. You did what any Hokage should have done. You protected the village.”

“I sacrificed my own family.” Minato whispered quietly, his gaze falling to the papers on his desk. He no longer had the will to look through them.

His chest hurt.

“What happened to Kushina was regrettable. But she made her choice and because of her choice, you were able to save the village.” Jiraya spoke, his tone surprisingly gentle despite his harsh words. “And Naruto--”

“Naruto was just a baby, Sensei.” Minato argued back, clasping his hands together and resting his forehead against them, closing his eyes as something dark and twisted gnawed at his insides. These bitter feelings he kept mostly to himself, kept a secret from Naruto-- “I should have sealed the fox inside me instead.”

“You may be a seal master, but even you know how foolish that would be,” Jiraya protested, “--The process likely would have killed you without another to keep your chakra stable during the process.”

“Maybe he would have been better off if I died.”

The room was silent for several moments before Jiraya leaned on the desk, planting both his hands on it and staring seriously into Minato’s eyes once they fluttered open, reacting to the closeness of his Sensei. He had always been like a Father to Minato when he didn’t have one. Jiraya had a soft spot for him, he knew this, but…

That also meant he could be harsher with Minato than anyone else.

“Don’t you dare say that, Minato,” Jiraya’s tone was dark. “Especially not where he might hear you.”

“I would never say that to him. He has no idea of the regrets I hold,” Minato closed his eyes again and leaned back in his chair, resting his arm over his eyes. Jiraya stared for several moments before leaning back and turning to leave. He threw one last sentence over his shoulder before leaping out the window.

“Better get over that before you end up hurting Naruto by not seeing what’s right in front of you.”

Minato felt the warm air on his face and knew that he was alone again, but he didn’t move for several minutes. His head hurt, but that was nothing compared to the feelings stirring within his heart.

_‘All I’ve ever done is ruin Naruto’s life...’_ And this new relationship was just the cherry on top of the sundae. _‘He’ll leave me for someone else. I need to be ready for that. And I need to support him.’_

Even if everything within him screamed to hold Naruto close and not let anyone else touch him, he needed to let Naruto have his freedom. He had taken so much of it away from him already with his actions. A small, bittersweet smile crossed his lips.

_‘Deep down, I wonder if he despises me.’_

Naruto’s suffering was Minato’s fault, after all.

* * *

Naruto knew something was wrong the moment Minato walked in the door. Naruto perked up from where he was asleep on their bed, waiting for Minato’s greeting.

A greeting that never came. Minato bypassed the bedroom entirely and locked himself in his office. Naruto frowned and stared at the wall, feeling twisted up inside.

_‘Why is he acting so strange? Did I...’_ He swallowed nervously. _‘Did I do something?’_ It wouldn’t be the first time Naruto had done something stupid without realizing it, but Minato was usually upfront about Naruto’s mistakes because he wanted Naruto to grow and do better. Because he respected Naruto as a person, as a Ninja, as his son.

As his lover now.

But if he couldn’t tell Naruto what was wrong, then how much did he really trust Naruto?

Naruto closed his eyes and grumbled, mussing up his hair. Thinking like this wasn’t like him. He needed to stop.

“All right,” he muttered. “I’ll make dinner and I’ll take it to him.”

He needed to occupy himself or he’d drive himself crazy.

 


	12. Can't Ignore It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MInato breaks--but Naruto holds him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for my impromptu hiatus! I very suddenly moved at the beginning of the year and let me tell you everything has been a train wreck! But I am excited to say that I'm going to do my best to update more from now on! Thanks for sticking with me!

Naruto spent a good minute standing outside Minato’s office without knocking, the plate of food in his hands steaming into his face. He stared at the wood, clenching his fist as he struggled with the terror deep down inside him. Why was this so frightening?

Because he was afraid Minato would abandon him, that’s why. Minato hadn’t been cold like this in a long time and...they had recently crossed a line most would argue never should be crossed.

A part of him was just waiting for the moment Minato decided that he’d had enough of him…

Finally, he took a shaky breath and knocked. “Minato, I brought dinner.”

Silence. Naruto was about to deflate before there was a shuffle and Minato answered the door. Naruto blinked as he looked up into Minato’s eyes.

Something was wrong. It was obvious. Minato looked exhausted as he quietly thanked him and took the food over to his desk. At least he wasn’t shutting the door in Naruto’s face.

Naruto took the open door as an invitation and slipped in, closing the door behind him. If Minato minded, he didn’t say anything. Naruto was quiet as he leaned against the door, before he finally raised his head, determination flickering in his eyes.

“What’s wrong?”

Minato tried to force a smile, but Naruto took a few steps forward and clapped his hands on the desk, leaning in to look Minato in the eyes. The older man was startled, staring at him like a deer about to be killed, before slowly his eyes lowered to the desk, fidgeting with the chopsticks in his hand.

“Naruto...do you...ever hate me?”

“What…?” Naruto asked in disbelief, eyes sharpening. But Minato wasn’t finished.

“For sealing the fox into you. It’s okay, you can tell me.”

“What brought this up?” Naruto shook his head, unable to understand Minato’s train of thought and the older blond tightened his hold on the chopsticks.

“Just answer me, Naruto.” His voice was unusually authoritative and Naruto sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

“No, of course not. Sure, I used to have some bitter feelings when I was being bullied in school, but...” Minato’s heart sank, but before he could say anything, Naruto continued. “--But I understand why you did it. I may not always like it, but I am a Ninja too. I only can hope that when I’m Hokage I’m never put in the same position because I would never be able to do what you did.”

Minato managed a bitter smile. _If I had sealed it inside myself, I would have died. Then you never would have had to suffer, even without parents. You would be the son of two heroes--_

“But a part of me is glad you did.”

Minato’s eyes snapped to his, widening slightly, and Naruto smiled warmly—that smile that lightened up the room, made everything inside Minato feel warmer.

“If you hadn’t, I never would have met Kurama—he’s one of my best friends now and I think...meeting him made me someone better than I would’ve been without him.” He began, crossing his arms and tapping his foot as he nodded. “--I learned about things that no one else could, learned to understand things and the pain of others—but I also learned what it’s like to be loved unconditionally by you, by my friends, by Kurama—and it makes me happy to know I have that. Most other people don’t, ya know?”

Minato was silent for a moment, just staring at him, before he realized that his vision was going blurry.

He ducked his head, tears welling up in his eyes and slipping down his face. He clenched his jaw tight as he struggled against the feelings in his chest, but they wouldn’t stop--

“Minato—Dad, why are you crying?!” Naruto walked around the desk, reaching over to cup his cheeks in hand. Unable to hide, he his head slowly in Naruto’s grip before meeting his eyes.

“Naruto,” he managed after a moment. “I love you, more than anything—anyone—in the world. You’re my star and I would be lost without you.”

But in the next moment, he fell off the chair to his knees, burying his face in Naruto’s jacket as he clung to him desperately. Naruto stared down at him with shock, unsure of what to do, but Minato wasn’t finished.

“But me—I have hated myself so much ever since I—made that decision...I hate...I hate that I caused you so much pain…”

The food was forgotten on the desk, slowly growing cold.

Naruto fell to his knees, wrapping his arms around Minato as the older blond buried his face in Naruto’s shoulder instead. He just...needed to be close right then, as much as he’d denied himself all day--

“Minato,” Naruto whispered before tightening his hold around him. “Idiot, I guess I’ll just have to love you more to make up for it.”

“You promise…?” He asked weakly—he sounded so small then and wouldn’t the people of the village be surprised to see something like this: their strong Hokage breaking down in his son’s arms, unable to hold back the tears from something he’d been holding in for far too long.

“Yeah, I promise! And I never break my promises, dattebayo!”

Minato smiled, more tears dripping, and it felt so good to cry that he just couldn’t...couldn’t _stop_.

“Naruto...let’s stay like this for a few minutes….please.”

“Yeah, that’s fine.” Naruto seemed content to hold him, so Minato leaned half his weight against the other.

Naruto didn’t even falter.

After a good minute or two of crying, he finally started to feel his tears dry up. Reaching up to wipe at his eyes, he groaned. “I feel—ugh, this is why I hate crying.”

“Are you sure that’s why you hate it?” Naruto’s eyes bore into his and he knew he was caught before he could say a word. “Ya don’t have to hide in front of me.”

And so Minato broke—again--right back into Naruto’s arms.

But he didn’t hide, not this time.


End file.
